Suki?
by Stoic Blossom
Summary: Sepasang manusia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan keduanya. Akankah mereka bisa menyampaikannya? Atau tidak sama sekali.


_**Warning! OOC, AU, tidak menarik, dll.**_

___Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang_

.

.

Sakura POV .

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat yang tidak asing bagi seorang murid seperti ku. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Sekolah. Tempat dimana orang-orang akan menambah ilmu, mempunyai teman, pengalaman baru, dan masih banyak hal yang kalian akan dapatkan. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Sekarang umur ku 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Konohagakure.

_Pukul 06.30.._

Mungkin bagi kalian, aku terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Tetapi bagi ku ini sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari. Aku hidup sendiri, _otou-san _dan _okaa-san_ tidak tinggal bersama ku. Sebenarnya aku yang meminta hal itu. Aku ingn menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Awalnya _okaa-san_ melarang ku untuk hidup sendiri karna aku anak tunggal, tetapi akhirnya _otou-san_ mengerti dan berhasil membujuk _okaa-san _untuk membiarkan ku mandiri. Dan disini lah aku berada, Konoha. Tempat yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Ame, tempat tinggal orang tua ku.

.

.

.

_Srekk.._

Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat memasuki kelas ialah..

"_ohayou, _sakura" Ino tersenyum sumringah di tempat duduknya saat aku sedang menuju ke meja ku.

"_ohayou.._" balas ku,

"hei, sakura. Aku ada berita terhangat, lho" wajahnya seketika menjadi serius dan suaranya menjadi mengecil seperti tidak ingin ketahuan oleh orang di sekitar.

"ah, aku tidak tertarik dengan gossip mu, _Pig._" Aku memutar bola mata ku dengan bosan. 'tsk, jiwa gossip Ino kambuh lagi, huh'.

"oi oi, kali ini tentang teman sekelas kita. Si Uchiha yang terkenal ketampanan dan sikap dinginnya itu, Sakura."

_Deg!_

'kenapa aku merasa penasaran, ya..' Ino berusaha meyakinkan ku agar aku mau mendengarkan tentang gosipnya itu. Akhirnya aku hanya menghembuskan nafas sebentar lalu menatap Ino.

"baiklah, ada kabar apa tentang Uchiha itu, hm?" ucap ku.

"katanya akhir-akhir ini dia sedang dekat dengan teman sekelas kita. Kau tahu siapa?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Ino bertanya seperti itu.

"Uzumaki Karin." Terdengar _flat_ saat Ino menyebut namanya. Yah, memang Ino tidak terlalu suka dengan Karin. Ia tidak suka dengan tingkah lakunya yang seakan-akan seperti Ratu di kelas ini, dan terkesan err.. Cari perhatian.

"biarkan saja, mungkin mereka akan cocok" Ino tersentak saat mendengar bicara ku. 'kenapa hati ku sesak saat berbicara seperti itu?' aku termenung.

"keh, tapi aku tidak akan setuju apabila mereka menjalin hubungan lebih, Sakura. Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk Karin." Aku mendelik ke arah Ino, dan ku lihat dia sedang melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"kau kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke, tidak ada untungnya kau menolak" Ino memilih diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut ku.

Saat aku melihat ke pintu kelas, ternyata orang yang baru saja ku bicarakan Ino sudah datang. Seperti biasa, dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Ia berjalan melewati meja tempat ku dan Ino tanpa melirik sedikit pun.

"dasar, es" aku memelankan suara ku agar tidak terdengar olehnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"_ohayou, minna."_ Terdengar suara kakashi-_sensei _sudah datang ke kelas dengan waktu yang terlambat 5 menit. Jangan heran, bahkan ia pernah terlambat sampai setengah jam. Dan itu tidak patut untuk di contoh.

"_gomen,_ aku sedikit terlambat" ia tampak menggarukan kepala belakangnya dan menyipitkan matanya yang berarti ia sedang tersenyum. Ah, dan satu lagi, kakashi-_sensei_ selalu memakai masker biru tuanya. Entah, belum ada yang melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Mungkin ia punya maksud tertentu, seperti.. Punya gigi yang maju? Atau bibir yang tebal? Hanya dia dan _kami-sama _yang tahu.

"_sensei, _ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mu sehari-hari kan. _Mendokusei" _Nara Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata-kata ciri khasnya. Walau begitu ia merupakan murid yang jenius. Tapi satu kelemahannya, yaitu tukang tidur.

"_yare-yare, _kalian sudah tahu kebiasaan ku ternyata" ya, kebiasaan sehari-hari lebih tepatnya.

"baiklah, pertama aku akan membuatkan kalian kelompok. Dan masing-masing kelompok hanya dua orang. Kalian ambil gulungan kecil disini, apabila sudah dapat segera cari pasangan yang angkanya sama dengan kalian. Maka itu akan jadi teman kelompok nanti." Kakashi-_sensei_ menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan murid-murid lain mulai maju untuk mengambil gulungan kecil.

Aku mendapatkan sisa terakhir gulungan kecil itu. Saat ku buka ternayata aku mendapatkan angka 6. Dan itu merupakan angka favorit ku, dan semoga saja pasangan kelompok ku juga bisa di ajak kerjasama dengan baik.

"hei, Ino. Kau dapat angka berapa?" aku menghampiri Ino di tempat duduknya.

"ah, aku angka 10, Sakura. Kau?" aku menghela nafas sebentar. "aku 6. Dan artinya kita bukan pasangan kelompok, Ino."

"yang benar? Huh, padahal aku berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan mu." Ino menampakan raut wajah sedih, sedangkan aku hanya terkekeh. "kau tak perlu berlebihan, _Pig._"

"siapa yang berlebihan, _forehead._" Dan aku mendapatkan _deathglare _gratis dari Ino. "baiklah, aku akan mencari orang yang sama dengan angka ku. Dan kau juga, Sakura." Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bertanya pada yang lain.

Aku juga sama seperti Ino, mencari angka yang sama dengan ku. "Tenten, kau dapat angka berapa?" aku bertanya pada gadis bercepol dua yang sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis, ia teman ku.

"akudapat angka 1, Sakura. Kau?" Tenten menatap ku dengan mata coklatnya. "ah, aku 6. Berarti kita tidak sekelompok."

_5 menit kemudian.._

Aku sudah mulai kehabisan akal, semua teman ku sudah aku tanyakan satu persatu tetapi tidak ada yang angkanya sama dengan ku. Termasuk Karin. "hmm.." aku melihat sekeliling ku dengan mata _emerald ku. _Dan..

_Gotcha!_

Aku melupakan pria yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang. Dan kau tahu siapa? Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang belum ku tanyai angka pada gulungan kecil itu.

Dan aku mulai menyiapkan mental untuk mendekatinya. 'ah, sepertinya berlebihan'. Semakin dekat jarak ku dengan Sasuke, dan dia tampak sedang terlihat tertidur di atas meja.

'dia kelewat cuek. Sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan pasangan kelompoknya nanti, huh' aku sedang berdiri tepat di samping meja yang ia duduki.

"hei, Uchiha-_san._" Aku memanggilnya tapi tidak ada respon. Ku beranikan untuk menepuk bahunya. "aku ingin bertanya, bangun lah."

Berhasil. Ia mulai mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat kepada ku. '_kami-sama_, bahkan ia tampak terlihat tampan saat bangun tidur.' Aku terentak saat sadar telah memuji sang Uchiha, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku.

"apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat datar. "_ano.._ kalau boleh tahu, kau dapat angka berapa?" aku memandanginya dengan raut bingung. Ku lihat ia membuka gulungan kecil itu sebentar, dan kembali melihat ku.

Dia terus diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku. Hei, ku rasa dia sedang tidak pikun, kan? "berapa?" aku mencoba mengulangi pertanyaan ku. Sekian lama ia terus menggantungkan jawabannya. Tidak habis pikir dengan orang ini. Kurasa apabila angkanya sama, aku tidak akan cocok dengan orang ini. Lebih baik aku bekerja sendiri daripada harus bekerjasama dengannya,

"baiklah kalau tidak mau menjawab." Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran ku dan ingin berbalik membelakanginya. "enam." Langkah ku berhenti ketika mendengar dia menjawab. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

"apa kau bilang?" tetapi ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat aku bertanya padanya. "ku rasa telinga mu masih berfungsi, Haruno."

_Deg.._

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jadi, dia akan menjadi pasangan kelompok ku nanti? Mimpi apa aku semalam..

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Yosh..**

**Saya newbie di ff,net ini, dan cerita ini murni dari hasil imajinasi ku *ala spongebob* **

**RnR? **_**Arigatou *ojigi***_


End file.
